Romeo and Cinderella
by Anime0626
Summary: She wanted to run away from her life, like Romeo and Juliet. But she didn't want that sad ending that they had. No, she wanted an ending like Cinderella, where a prince carried her off on his white horse; even if that prince was supposed to be her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kagamine Rin sighed as she surveyed the scene below her. The Hatsune and Kagamine families were fighting again.

The blonde seventeen year old freighted not about the lives of the two who fought. If they wanted to die because of this family feud, so be it.

For as long as Rin could remember, The Hatsune and Kagamine families had fought for hundreds of thousands of years. About what? Rin didn't know. All she was told was that the Hatsune family were enemies, and were to be avoided at all costs.

The blonde sighed again as she ran a hand through her bangs. "Why is it always that those two fight each other every single day below my balcony?"

Who she was referring to was a teal haired boy and her brother; well one of her brothers. Rinto to be exact. And the teal haired boy? Rin could care less. Probably a Hatsune family member; since the Hatsune's were known for having teal hair.

She remembered how one Kagamine had teal hair, and was convicted of being a spy for the Hatsune's. She was indeed a spy, and Rin was shocked that her closet 'family member' had been a spy. The girl was hung and put on display for the Hatsune's to see. She recalled how she once saw that same teal haired boy below mourning in front of her body when it was on display.

Rin turned around as she heard her door opening, revealing her other brother: Len. Len, Rinto, and she were all twins; though Len and Rinto seemed more like long lost cousins than twin brothers. Len was older than her by a few months, and Rinto was older than both of them by a year. She and Len were seventeen while Rinto was eighteen.

"Rin." Len's voice cut through the silence. "Mother wishes to see you."

The youngest raised her brow in question. _Mother usually never calls for me. This must be important. _"Tell her I'll be out in a few."

"She wishes to see you now." Rin recognized it to be Rinto's voice as her eyes snapped toward him. The eighteen year old was dressed in an orange trench coat and white pants with knee-high black boots. His blue eyes burned with a fiery passion and almost with anger; probably from the fight below that had previously occupied her interest.

Len was dressed the same as their older brother, only his trench coat was a deep shade of yellow. Oh how her family loved the colors yellow and orange. The younger of the two brothers had his hair tied neatly up into a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed to be burning with the same passion as the older.

Moving to her own outfit, Rin was dressed in a long yellow dress that came down to the floor with black laced sleeves that trailed to her wrists. She had her blonde hair neatly combed back with a white flower tucked into her hair as well. The blonde had black high heels on underneath her dress. "Why does she wish to see me now?"

"It's urgent." Replied Rinto as he left with a huff of annoyance.

Rin looked toward her twin and he shrugged, leaving without another word.

The girl sighed as she walked out of her bedroom, descending the stairs. As she walked across the large ball room, her heels clicked against the glass floor. Her mother had insisted that the house be built with a ball room large enough to host a party. The end result was a ten by ten square that stretched from one end of the house to the staircase leading up.

As she entered the study, her mother turned around to face her. Rin was jealous of her mother's looks, and wondered why she hadn't been able to re-marry after their father had passed away. Her mother had long blonde hair trailing down to her middle back and fierce blue eyes that seemed to catch any man's attention. Perhaps that was why her father had fallen for her mother's charm.

Her mother was dressed in a dark orange dress that stretched to the ground like her own and was strapless. On her hands were white gloves that looked as though they had just been washed. Her voice cut the air like a needle through silk. "Rin, did your brother's tell you as to why I called you here?"

Rin shook her head. "No, mother. Len and Rinto never tell me anything. I was shocked that you wanted to see me."

Her mother let out a chuckle and motioned for her daughter to sit beside her. Rin did as she was told and her mother sat back down. "I would like to throw a party."

The seventeen year olds gaze fixated on her mother's as she raised her brow in question. "Why so?"

"Well, you know that I'm growing old-"

"Untrue." Rin interrupted. "Mother you're only thirty six."

The older woman sighed as she rested her hands over one of Rin's. "My point is my dear Rin; I'm growing older every day. Every second. I need you and your brothers to find someone whom you love very much."

"In other words, you're asking for me and Len and Rinto to marry?" Rin eyed her mother as she spoke the words.

"Yes, I am." The woman said as she let out a sigh. "I know it's very stressful, but I would feel more at peace if you three would find someone at that party whom you truly love."

"And what if I don't?"

Rin's mother let out another sigh. "Rin, please do this for me alright? Think of your father. He would want you to marry. Please do it for me, and him."

Rin looked at her mother again and was about to say something else before a servant came rushing in, holding immense stacks of paper. "Mistress Lily! The invitations have all been written up!"

Lily looked toward the servant and nodded. "Set them on my desk in my room and I shall get to them as soon as possible."

"But my Mistress! We must get these out as soon as possible!" The servant argued.

Lily rubbed her forehead as she shot the servant a look saying 'Do as I say or I'll have your head'. Noticing this look, the servant quickly shot out the door and upstairs; carrying the invitations to this party Rin had recently learned about.

Rin looked curiously at her mother and raised her brow. "When is this party mother?"

The woman looked toward her daughter and smiled ever so gently. "Tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my new story! In my language arts class, were reading Romeo and Juliet. I took kind of a interest in the story and decided to start this story! Don't worry. A Night With A Twist and A Lover's Way aren't being cancelled or discontinued because of this story.

If you guys haven't noticed, the girl that was hung was Miku Hatsune and the teal haired boy Rin's talking about is our favorite teal haired boy named Mikuo Hatsune.

OK. Do not automatically assume that anything mature will be in here because of the name of the story. I know what the song "Romeo and Cinderella" is actually about and trust me, most of that stuff will definitely not be in here. I can't promise that mature things will not be mentioned. A few mature things like that may be mentioned in this story, but I can promise that nothing out of the ordinary will happen: No 'sex scenes' will happen for one.

Also, I hope people don't get on my case for not mentioning Lenka in this story. I'm sorry, but I really do not want to work with four siblings. I felt it would be much easier just having Rin as the only female sibling while Len and Rinto were her older brothers. And PLEASE, no one get on my case saying that Rin was first thought up before Len, blah blah blah. I KNOW THIS. I know Rin was the first one to be thought up and drawn and Len was modeled after her. I KNOW THIS. I just wanted to make it so that Rin is the youngest of the three and that she had two older brothers protecting her!

Getting onto that subject of Lenka, I might have a place for her in this story. I don't really know. I haven't thought up basically anything for this story. I just planned out the plot and character's roles in here. Lenka might have a place in this story just like Miku does. I don't know. I might make her dead. I might make her a Kagamine. I might make her a Hatsune. I. Don't. Know. I can't promise she'll be in here, but I'll think about adding her in here somewhere.

ALSO (again), The Hatsune family is meant to represent the Montague family in Romeo and Juliet. While the Kagamines are the opposite, being the Capulet family. And I know that Romeo and Juliet had no siblings and were much younger and blah blah blah. I felt that it would be much more entertaining I guess you could say, if they had siblings and were much older. I actually wanted to make them much older because I found it kind of weird that they were gonna get married at age 13-14 and 15-16. So I made their ages older; With Rin (Juliet in this story) being younger than Mikuo (Romeo); whose age I have not yet specified. XD

I think that wraps everything up for this surprisingly long Author's Note. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and look forward to the second! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hatsune Mikuo walked slowly back to his Aunt and Uncle's mansion on the other side of the city. He had come to the Kagamine family on his Uncle's orders to kidnap the only daughter of the Kagamine's in exchange for ransom.

The teal haired boy thought it was stupid to do such a thing. Though his uncle thought different and said it could end the feud if they did so.

The eighteen year old sighed as he walked along his way back to the mansion. He hoped his aunt would forgive him for almost kidnapping a helpless girl; even if she WAS a Kagamine. His aunt always said that fighting did nothing to solve this feud between the Hatsune and Kagamine families. Her husband had always thought differently.

After his sister, Hatsune Miku, was killed at age ten for being a spy among the Kagamine's; their parents were killed by the Kagamine's and the head of the Kagamine's was killed also. And that was why his uncle had hated the Kagamine's since day one. "They were responsible for your sisters and parents death." He would always say. "They must be disposed of."

Oh, how he wished he could see his sisters smiling face once more. The hopeful teal eyes that he would never see again. The bouncing teal pigtails as she ran down the street. Her sweet voice that always seemed to comfort him in the darkest of times.

Never would he see any of that again; all because of the Kagamine's.

Mikuo walked on in silence. His mind always led him astray. This time, he thought about the conversation that he and that Kagamine had.

_"Why are you Hatsune?!" The Kagamine asked in a harsh voice._

_ "I'm here to gain something from you pitiful Kagamine's." The teal boy retorted._

_ "Gain what shall I ask?" _

_ "A girl. Perhaps you know of her." The teal lunged his sword at the blonde's chest. He quickly blocked it._

_ "What girl do you want?" The Kagamine asked again, continuing to defend himself from the teal's lunge._

_ "The only daughter of the Kagamine family."_

_ The blonde looked alarmed for a second and quickly thrust his sword down at Mikuo's, knocking the sword to the ground. As he stood there, he scowled at the tealette with anger in his eyes. "Leave my sister alone, or I shall not spare your life the next time."_

_ The Kagamine had walked away after that, leaving Mikuo to his own thoughts._

Who was that Kagamine anyway? He looked eighteen, just like himself. Mikuo wondered if it could have been Rinto, the eldest of the Kagamine siblings. He mentioned that the girl the tealette was after was his younger sister, and he had already seen Len before. The conclusion was simple that he'd come into contact with Rinto Kagamine.

Mikuo shivered as he remembered the anger in Rinto's eyes. "He spared my life this time, but if I go back, he'll see to it that I'm killed and displayed; like my own sister."

The tealette scowled and walked into the mansion he lived at with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. His cousin, Luki Hatsune, rushed down the stairs first. "Hey Mikuo! How did it go?"

Mikuo sighed. "I was stopped by the eldest Kagamine sibling: Rinto."

The pinkette sighed and placed a hand on the tealette's shoulder. "In all honest I knew this wasn't going to work. Did Rinto hurt you or anything?"

The boy shook his head while the other sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank the heavens. Mother should be pleased; father realized his mistake after he sent you off. But by then you had already been too far out of sight."

Mikuo raised his brow in question but hesitated to ask why his uncle had realized his mistake. He decided to leave that subject unattended for now. "Where is Uncle?"

As if on cue, Mikuo's uncle walked down the stairs; accompanied by his wife. His uncle was a tall man, looking to be about six foot. His uncle had his purple hair tied back into a ponytail with striking violet eyes. He was dressed in a black vest that was laced with gold and underneath his vest was a white long sleeved shirt. He also had on black pants and dress shoes. On his hands were white gloves. "Ah, Mikuo. You've returned. I take it that the kidnapping operation wasn't successful?"

Mikuo nodded as his aunt spoke up next. "Thank goodness that it didn't work. My hubby here realized his mistake soon after you left."

His uncle sighed as his wife spoke the word 'hubby.' He really hated that nickname, but also liked the cute way she said it. Mikuo's aunt was a woman of about thirty years old, two years younger than her husband. Her long pink hair flowed down her back. She was dressed in a topless, short black dress with black heels on as well. The straps of her heels crawled up her legs, stopping below her knees. As they snaked up her legs, it seemed like ivy was crawling up slowly. Her blue eyes fiercely snapped over to her son. "Luki, why don't you go to the dining room? The servants have a snack prepared for you."

The pinkette's blue eyes widened at the mention of food and he quickly rushed off, leaving his family members alone.

Mikuo's uncle walked toward him, letting go of his wife's hand. "I heard that you ran into Rinto, is that correct?"

The tealette furrowed his brows at the thirty two year old man. "Yes that is correct, _Uncle Gakupo."_

Gakupo Hatsune nodded, but refused to twitch at the way Mikuo had said his name. "Did you learn anything else about the Kagamine's?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because we need as much information about them as possible."

Mikuo's aunt walked over to them. "Gaku, it really doesn't matter. Come on, I think you deserve a break as well."

Gakupo sighed and looked over at his wife. "Alright alright. If you say so my dear Luka."

Luka smiled and headed off to the dining room where her son was, bidding adieu to Mikuo.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Mikuo headed up to his room: exhausted after having that sword fight with Rinto.

As he entered, an invitation to a party was sitting on his bed; looking as if had been flown in through his window.

He unfolded it, reading it carefully. "'Dear anonymous guest, you've been invited to a party for the Kagamine's in order for Rinto Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine to find someone whom to marry. If you are interested in marrying one of these people, don't hesitate to come! Everyone is welcome! Signed Mistress Lily Kagamine.'"

Mikuo's eyes widened as he read the last part, repeating it. "Mistress Lily Kagamine…the head of the Kagamine family?!"

The tealette sat down on his bed, clutching the invitation. "I have been invited to a party the Kagamine family is hosting?! What on earth?!" He read the letter over and over again, careful to make sure there wasn't an error.

There were no errors and Mikuo rubbed his head. "Oh dear…what do I do?"

Suddenly the door bust open, revealing a covered cake frosted Luki. Though he quickly wiped it off before the other boy could see. "Hey, what's that you got there Mikuo?"

As the pinkette sat down next to him, Mikuo explained to him the invitation. "Ah, so you were invited to a Kagamine family party?"

"It seems so yes."

"And you're wondering if you should go to meet this alleged girl you were supposed to kidnap correct?"

Mikuo looked at Luki with a 'how did you know I was thinking that' expression before nodding. "Yes."

"Well," Luki stood up, ready to leave the room, "I say you should go."

The tealette snapped his eyes up toward his cousin. "Are you mad Luki?!"

His cousin shrugged and looked back at him. "I'm not mad. Why don't you go? You may be able to meet your Juliet, Romeo."

Mikuo blushed as the pinkette chuckled. "W-Well, I feel I shouldn't go alone then."

The pinkette again chuckled and smirked as he asked the obvious question, "You want me to go with you to this Kagamine family party?"

"Yes."

"When is it?"

"Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin really didn't like this. I mean, what was so special about this whole party anyway? She'd been forced into a black strapless dress with heels that snaked up her legs; way to uncomfortable for her likes by the way.

"Mother!" The girl whined as said person brushed back her hair, tucking black bobby pins in every now and then.

"Rin sit still."

"This is ridiculous!"

Lily sighed as she finished and took her daughter's cheek, cupping it. "Just have fun alright?"

The seventeen year old pouted like a ten year old, folded her arms and mumbled "Fine."

* * *

A half hour later, the three Kagamine siblings stood at the entry way; greeting guests as they entered. Well, now it was just Rin. Her brothers had greeted two, who she thought were ugly, girls at the door and led them away. Where? Probably to their bedrooms; her brothers were known for being 'man whores', as she liked to call them.

_I swear; I'm probably the only virgin in this family. _Rin continued to greet the guests as they entered, earning a few smiles from various men. She paid no mind to them, as none seemed appealing to her.

* * *

"Luki I think were lost."

"We're not lost! I know exactly where were going!"

Mikuo looked to his pink haired cousin and gave him 'you're lying admit it' face. Luki noticed it and quickly shrugged it off, running toward the Kagamine estate which was noticeably ahead of them. "I told you I know where I'm going!"

The tealette ran after him, rolling his eyes. "Slow down will ya?!"

Once at the door, both boys came to a stop.

"Welcome you two. Enjoy the party." A blonde seventeen year old girl at the door greeted, smiling and motioning to the party inside. Inside were many treats all laid out on a table with refreshments as well. There were many people inside as well, some Mikuo didn't recognize and others; he wondered why they were there.

Luki made no hesitation to rush inside and over to the table filled with treats. _Well I know where to find him at the end of the night._

Mikuo walked inside and he noticed that a woman came rushing down the stairs and over to said girl. She whispered something into the others ear and the younger girl quickly rushed up the stairs.

Curious at the girl's sudden change in behavior, the tealette followed her upstairs. She ran down the hallway surprisingly quick and Mikuo had a hard time trying to keep up with her.

She entered what seemed to be a bedroom and Mikuo followed her inside. He knew it was rude to enter a lady's room without permission but he couldn't help it; he was intrigued with this girl.

Said girl was panting and out of breath and she turned around to face him, a sudden sharp and fierce glare in her cerulean eyes. "Why did you follow me Hatsune?! Do you wish to kill me? Kidnap me?"

Mikuo's eyes widened at the harsh words that came out of this seemingly innocent girl's mouth. "I don't wish to do anything to you, my lady. I only followed you because you intrigued me I guess you could say."

"I…intrigued you?" The girl's expression changed from angry to confusion in a pure instant.

Mikuo nodded and slowly moved toward the girl, taking her hand. "May I know your name?"

The girl was simply baffled but managed to choke out her name. "Rin."

The tealette smiled and kissed her hand. "Rin. It's a very beautiful name."

"T-Thank you…may I know your name?"

"Mikuo."

Rin smiled and as she was about to speak again, a voice called for her from downstairs. "Rin! Rinnnnn!"

"Ah, if you'll excuse me. Please stay here." She rushed out once again, her heels clicking on the floor until they faded in with the voices downstairs.

Mikuo looked around the bedroom. It was fairly nice; orange walls with painted portraits, a queen size bed, a desk and two dressers, a walk in closet off to the right, and door leading out to a balcony. Walking over to said doors, he pushed them open and walked outside.

The air was relatively warm with a couple gusts of wind every now and then. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be out here."

The tealette turned around and teal eyes met cerulean. "Oh, I didn't notice you standing there."

"I just now came back." A smile graced her lips and she walked out on to the balcony. "Mother called for me, she was wondering where I was."

"Your Mother?" Mikuo looked over at the other and raised his brow in question.

Rin nodded and set her hands on the railing. "Mother's so overprotective of me. She forced me into coming to this party."

The tealette smiled and took her hands, resting his forehead on hers. "I think that's rather a good thing, don't you?"

The seventeen year old smiled. "I guess it is…"

Mikuo leaned in and Rin did the same; there lips meeting for a couple seconds before they parted. Though before the Hatsune could lean back in for another, a blonde boy of about ten years old came running in toward Rin.

"Rinnnnnnnnnn!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged the taller girl's legs. "I missed you!"

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Rin picked up the seemingly small boy with ease and hugged him while the other threw his arms around her neck.

"Oliver! You shouldn't enter Rin-chan's room without permission!" Another blonde came rushing in; from her back down it was rainbow and she looked to be fifteen years old.

"Mayu! Wait up! You know better than to go in there too!" Yet another blonde came rushing in; she seemed to be around Rin's age.

Rin turned her attention to the two other girls while still hugging the boy. "Mayu? Seeu? You're here as well?"

Oliver, at least that's what Mikuo thought his name was, finally noticed the teal haired boy. "Rin-chan, who's that?"

Mayu, Mikuo thought that was her name also, looked toward him and a smile popped up on her face before she looked at her cousin. "Itoko, is that your boyfriend?"

Mikuo's face immediately flushed a bright red as did Rin's. "W-What?! W-What makes you think that?!" The tealette managed to stutter out.

Seeu giggled as she pointed to her red faced cousin. "Itoko doesn't have many guys in her room. She's more of the silent book reading type rather than the type who's always sneaking out to go have sex with a boy."

At this comment from her cousin, Rin immediately turned a bright shade of red – more than she already was – and glared at her innocent looking cousin. "You. Shut up. Right now."

Oliver seemed confused as to what they were talking about and looked at Mikuo. "Itoko-chan's boyfriend…what are they talking about?"

Mikuo shook his head and gave the small boy a smile. "Trust me Oliver, you don't want to know."

Mayu giggled and poked the eighteen year old in the chest. "So what's your name?"

Rin set down Oliver and glared at the fifteen year old. "Would you leave him alone please? He's just a guest."

Seeu seemed unconvinced and poked the other blonde's cheek. "If he's just a guest, then why did your cheeks get all flustered when we asked if you two were dating?"

The latter's cheek flushed up again, but she pushed down the hotness to keep it hidden from her cousin. She pointed to the doorway. "All three of you: out now. I'll deal with you two later." She directed the last comment at the two girls.

Mayu stuck out her tongue while taking the blonde boy's hand. "Come on Oliver. We'll play with Rin-chan later." Seeu gave the other seventeen year old a playful wink while following the other two blondes out.

Rin sighed and turned to the tealette. "Sorry about those three. Mayu and Seeu can sometimes get annoying. The only one I can tolerate is Oliver. Though I still love 'em all."

Mikuo smiled and nodded, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her toward him; a playful smirk evident on his face. "Oh its fine. Where were we before they interrupted?"

The Kagamine's faced flushed a bright red. "Mikuo…"

The Hatsune placed his finger over her lips, shushing her. "Sh my princess."

Before said Hatsune could lean in to kiss her, another voice from down the hall could be heard. "Rin! Rin Kagamine! Where in the world are you?!" Mikuo noticed the voice right away; Rinto Kagamine's voice. And did he just say 'Rin Kagamine'?

Rin pushed away Mikuo and outside onto the balcony quickly. "I'm sorry but you have to go. My brother will see you."

"But wait!" Before the blonde could close the doors, the Hatsune held the door open and stared into cerulean eyes. "You…you're a Kagamine?"

Rin's eyes were tinged with a little bit of guilt and sadness; that much he noticed. "Yes…I am."  
"You…you killed my sister! And my parents!" The tealette pushed open the door all the way and entered into the girl's room.

The small Kagamine backed up into the door, shutting it as she was now against it. "W-What? W-What on earth do you mean?"

Mikuo, being taller than her, leaned his head down to stare into scared eyes. "You. You killed my sister, my parents. Because of you Kagamine's I lost my family. Now I only live with my Aunt and Uncle, and my cousin."

Rin, all this info seemingly new to her, clutched the door handle. It was her only escape if he threatened her with a weapon. She recalled how her brothers had offered to teach her swordplay but of course, she declined it. Oh how she wished she accepted it now. "W-What on earth…I-I…Mother never told me…"

Mikuo narrowed his eyes; he wasn't about to let a Kagamine get the better of him: Ever if it was a girl he was hopelessly in love with – but that of course he wouldn't admit. "What do you mean your mother never told you?"

"Mother only told me…about the news of my father, and my sister's death…" Her voice sounded glum, and inside her head she was telling herself to stop talking and make a run for it. Perhaps if she ran fast enough she could alert Rinto and Len.

"Your father and sister?"

Cerulean eyes again met with teal. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "Why do you care Hatsune?"

Said Hatsune pushed away from the door that the seventeen year had been up against. He walked toward the balcony, stepping out onto it. "Because, even though you are a Kagamine, I love you."

The words that came out of his mouth hit Rin so fast she froze in place. _L…love? W…What? _

Before she could say anything, Mikuo had disappeared without a trace. Rin walked onto her balcony and set her hands on the railing. She looked around the garden below and when her eyes caught the teal haired boy walking through the garden, her lips moved on their own.

"Mikuo!"  
Said boy turned around, casting a glance at the blonde. "What is it?"

_It's now or never Rin. Just do it. Say it. _"I…I love you too."

Mikuo's eyes widened and he walked back over to the balcony quickly, looking up at the blonde girl. "You're…you're serious?"

The Kagamine nodded as a smile came onto her face. "Yes…it's weird, that I feel this way now…but, it's also a nice feeling."

The Hatsune smiled and raised his hand up to her. "Why don't you come down here, with me?"

A voice from inside the room could be heard. "Rin! Rin Kagamine what are you doing out there? Come and see Uncle Al and Aunt Ann!"

Her head turned back and she nodded. "Of course. I'll be out there in a minute Rinto." She turned her attention to the teal haired boy. "I can't now. But, I'll meet you outside the city tomorrow afternoon. I'll be by the gates at noon. Don't be late." Saying that, she turned back inside to see her brother – shutting the doors behind her.

Mikuo smiled and said to no one. "I'll be there; I won't' be late."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I was debating on whether or not to update "A Lover's Way", "A Night With A Twist", or this story! Ultimately, I decided to write for this story. A Lover's Way will probably be coming to a close in a few chapters so that way I can focus on "A Night With A Twist" and this story. I also have another story planned to come out after A Lover's Way is finished, but I'm still deciding on releasing it or not.

Also for those curious or way too lazy to look it up (come on we all have our moments) Itoko means cousin in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikuo stood by the gates of the city; Rin had told him to be here at noon, and she would be here as well. It was nearing noon and the tealette looked around for any sign of her. He started to wonder if she had gotten caught up in any trouble, and was confused when a green haired girl of about sixteen years old came running up to him.

When said girl came to a stop, she took a break and blurted, "Are you Hatsune Mikuo?"

Said person blinked and stared at the girl before answering. "Yes I am. Who are you?"

In an instant the girl had immediately bowed her head. "Ah! My lady's lover! It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Your lady?"

"Yes yes! My lady Rin Kagamine sent me!" The girl exclaimed.

Mikuo, still confused onto why this girl was here with him rather than his lover, questioned the girl. "Who are you? And why is my beloved Rin not here?"

"Oh yes! I totally forgot introductions! My name is Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. My family has served the Kagamine's for thousands of years, and I'm my lady's main maid; she comes to me about everything and asks me to do such different things. My lady could not come today because her mother requested that she meet with her to speak about marriage plans, I'm terribly sorry. Instead she sent me in her place to speak with you, hence the reason I'm here."

As Gumi finished explaining, the older of the two nodded his head. "I see. What do you mean by marriage plans exactly?"

"Mistress Lily has already picked out my lady's fiancé, a man of about eighteen with white hair. His name is Piko Utatane, and his family is of rich descent."

"New fiancé?!" Mikuo blurted the words. "My lover is getting married?!"  
"Now now calm yourself." Gumi cooed out soothing words to the overworked tealette. "Lady Rin has requested, that I ask you of something."

"What is it?"

"My lady has asked if you would be willing to marry her. She loves you so, and you love her just as much. She said these exact words before I left: "Gumi, when you find my lover, ask him if he will marry me. I love him deeply, and want to stay by his side for all of eternity. When we marry, we'll run away together and start a new life.""

Mikuo's eyes widened at this proposal. "Marriage?"

The greenette nodded as a smile graced her lips. "She also said this: "Ask him if he truly loves me, and if he does, then I will marry him." Now, do you truly love my lady?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes! I love her with all of my heart."

Gumi smiled again and bowed her head. "I will send word to my lady immediately that you have accepted. Oh my! Thank you so much!"

As the greenette rushed off to inform her lady, the other stood smiling and said quietly to himself. "Rin…where would I be without you?"

Back at the Kagamine family estate, Mistress Lily was attending to her daughter's marriage to Piko Utatane. He was currently seated across from her and Lily had to admit to herself, she'd chosen a fine man to marry her daughter.

Piko was a man of about twenty years old with snow white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was currently dressed in a white tuxedo, waiting for his fiancé to come down from upstairs.

Oh, if her other daughter, Lenka, were alive, she would completely swoon over the twenty year old man. At that moment, the Mistress' eyes started to sting with tears that threatened to spill. Oh…her other daughter, Lenka…she missed her so much.

Her youngest daughter, killed along with her father; by none other than the Hatsune's themselves. The young girl was killed at age ten, Rin and Len were eleven, and Rinto was twelve. Lenka Kagamine was no longer alive, her life stolen from her in the blink of an eye.

Lily recalled what had happened over six years ago; it was a warm summer night. The whole Kagamine family had been asleep; Rinto, Len, Rin, Lenka, her, and her husband. A raging fire had set the family estate on fire, her husband had told her to evacuate the children as soon as possible and he would find the source.

The source had been from torches thrown in through the windows of the mansion, the Hatsune family crest on all of them. Lily had managed to rescue Rinto and Len, and was going back in to get Rin. She could only take one child at a time. As she walked out of the mansion holding her eleven year old in her arms, the mansion gave way; and collapsed.

Her two sons had clung to her night dress, horrified as they say their once beautiful home collapse with their youngest sister and father still inside. Rin had broken down crying in her arms, and Lily stood there horrified. She remembered what Rin had whispered so silently into her chest; "Mommy…Daddy and sissy…they…they got out right? They…they weren't in there…right?"

Oh, how that still tugged at her heart strings. It took every bone in her body to break the news to her second youngest daughter that sissy and daddy had gone to another place, a much happier place.

The morning after was horrible, she had let her brother and his wife take care of the three children while she looked over the damage. Oh…this hurt her as well. She had found the body of her husband, cradling their ten year old daughter. The only way she could tell it was them was because by some magic, the flames had only burnt parts of their skin; still enough to cause death.

She had broken down crying when she had found her husband and daughter. She had caressed her daughter's face and kissed her husband's forehead, and then they were soon taken away by medical people.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when said only daughter walked into the room. Rin wasn't dressed in anything special for this occasion, and to her, she looked almost sad.

Rin was dressed in an orange sundress and her blonde hair had no sort of accessory in it. Her eyelashes were decorated with mascara and she worse light orange eye shadow to compliment her dress.

Piko stood up, amazed at how beautiful his fiancé was. Rin gave him a small smile as he walked toward her, took her hand and kissed it. "You look amazing my dear…"

The blonde smiled again. "Thank you."

Lily smiled at the two. It looked like she had made a perfect match; little did she know what was really on her daughter's mind at that exact moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagamine Rin was currently leaning over her balcony, her head resting in the palm of her hand. She was waiting for her lover; Mikuo Hatsune. Rin knew it was against her family and tradition to love a Hatsune, obviously; the two families had fought for thousands of years. But in her heart, she didn't care; Mikuo was perfect for her. He was tall, handsome, had shining teal eyes to compliment his hair…

The blonde dozed off into wonderland, and began to mumble a few things to herself, "Oh…how Mother would rage if she knew…That's why Mikuo and I decided to run away together. We'll be happier without our families in the way, and we won't have to constantly sneak out to see each other. Oh, it'll be perfect. The only problem is…Len and Rinto." She sighed and looked at the setting afternoon sun. "Those two would go crazy if I disappeared. And Mother…oh how she would be overcome with grief if I left. It'll be like Lenka all over again…"

At the mention of her deceased sister's name, the wind picked up and blew the Kagamine's hair strands around her face. Her face quickly turned sad as she remembered her sister. "Lenka…oh, if only you were here…then I could tell you everything that's happening, and you would be able to help me. You always helped when we were little."

As Rin looked toward the setting sun once again, a bright light cast over her eyes. Shielding her eyes from it but also curious as to what it was, Rin looked toward it; and was amazed at what she saw.

She was no longer standing on her balcony, but in a small white space. And there, in front of her, was her deceased sister: Lenka. Her younger sister was dressed in a long white gown that was strapless, and her golden blonde hair was down to her waist like always. The signature cerulean eyes of the Kagamine's gazed at her with kindness.

"Lenka…?" Rin heard her voice quiver.

The other smiled. "Hi Rin."

"You…how…what…how are you…" The older said as she looked in disbelief at her sister.

"I know you have a lot of questions now Rin. But I'm here to help you with your problem."

"You mean you heard?"

Lenka smiled again. Even though she was younger than her beloved sister, she had always seemed to be the smarter one between them. "Yes Rin, I heard. How else would I be here?"  
The two girls let out a series of giggles before Rin replied, "Ah, good point Lenka."

The other blonde laughed and looked toward her sister. "So, I overheard that you love a Hatsune?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's against tradition and everything we've been taught, but I can't help it; I love Mikuo Hatsune."

"Ah, I can understand that." Lenka spoke slowly, "It is true love after all. You've found someone who makes you happy, then you find out there your enemy, and it crushes you inside. But at the same time, you cannot help but feel attracted to them. Isn't that what you're feeling Rin?"

The short haired blonde nodded. "Yes, it's exactly what I'm feeling. I'm attracted to him and love him so much, but at the same he is my enemy; a spawn of my own hate."

The longer haired one sighed and looked to her side at the empty white space. "Rin, if you do run away with him, what do you think Mother will think? And Len and Rinto?"

"I…I honestly don't know. Mother would be overcome with grief if she found out I ran away. But as soon as she heard that I ran away with a Hatsune, that would quickly change to anger. Len and Rinto…" She let out another sigh. "They would miss me terribly…"

"What do you think you should do?"  
Rin looked toward her sister and sighed before dropping her head. "I don't know. I feel it would be better if I ran away, Mother wants me to marry a wealthy man of another family."

Lenka tilted her head. "Oh? Who is it?"  
"Piko Utatane."

"Ah, I can understand why Mother would choose him. Dazzling blue green eyes, white hair, nice figure, handsome all around…" The blonde went on.

The other laughed as she looked at the other. "Have you been spying on us or something?"

"Spying? Well, maybe a little. I need to know what my family is up to!" The two let out a few giggles before Lenka spoke up once again. "My advice to you Rin, is to follow your heart."

Rin looked toward her sister and smiled. "Thanks Lenka…I miss you a lot you know."

Lenka smiled sadly. "I miss you too. Hey, if you can, tell Len and Rinto I said hi okay?"

Another giggle came from the short haired blonde. "I'll try, not too sure how they'll react if I do it though."

The long haired blonde laughed and the whiteness around them started to fade and dissolve. "Ah, looks like I have to go. See you Rin."

"See you…Lenka."

* * *

In another part of the city, Mikuo was with his cousin, Luki, and also a friend of theirs; Gumiya Megpoid. He preferred the name Gumo though, and said that his sister was Lady Rin's personal servant. He also said he despised the Kagamine's though, and could care less for his sister. As the greenette told them this, he reassured them that she could care less for him as well. That comment didn't make them feel all that much better though.

"Ah, so what are we going to do today?" Gumo proceeded to be the first one to talk, as usual.

The pinkette shrugged and followed after him. "Eh, I don't know. What do you think we should do Mikuo?"

Mikuo, too lost in wonderland about his secret lover, snapped out of it and his attention traveled over to the two. "Eh? What did you say?"

Gumo laughed. "What's the matter Mikuo? Lost in wonderland?"

The tealette chuckled. "Yeah, a bit I guess."

Luki laughed along with them and looked at his cousin. "What's been on your mind anyway?"

"It's…It's nothing."

"Looks like Mikuo has a secret!" The eighteen year old green haired boy chirped out.

"I do not Gumo!" The tealette's cheeks flushed red for a moment, embarrassed that it was him today getting picked on.

Luki noticed the blush on his cousin's face and chuckled. "Sure sure, whatever Mikuo."

Mikuo looked up and glared at the two in front of him, before noticing someone very familiar walking toward them. He recognized the person almost immediately.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Hatsune family. Oh? And is that Gumiya Megpoid I see as well?" The voice to speak belonged to Rinto Kagamine, the eldest son of the Kagamine family. Next to him stood Seeu, his seventeen year old cousin.

Gumo scowled. "Well if isn't the eldest son of the Kagamine's, Rinto. Too bad you didn't also perish in that fire with your sister. What was her name again? Lenku?"

Rinto scowled back at the greenette. "Her name is Lenka! And don't talk about the fire you and the Hatsune's set!"

Mikuo wanted to speak up and stop their fighting, but Luki was the next to speak. "Who's that? Reinforcement?" He had directed the comment at Seeu, who was quietly standing next to the eighteen year old.

At the comment directed at her, Seeu raised her head and glared at the pinkette. "What was that?"  
Luki smirked and repeated it. "So the girl can speak. Maybe she's not all that useless."

Seeu scowled and her deep blue eyes continued their harsh glare. She reached for her sword which was sheathed. Before she could unsheathe it however, Rinto gave her a look which seemed to say "Do not draw". She listened immediately.

"Why do we continuously fight?" Mikuo questioned.

The others looked toward him and gave him questioning looks before turning their attention to each; hate in their eyes.

"Rinto Kagamine…I'm gonna kill you." Gumo spat at the blonde.

Said blonde smirked and unsheathed his sword, Seeu soon following after him and doing the same. "I'd like to see you try."

Gumo unsheathed his sword, and Luki followed after. Mikuo stood back, not wanting to get involved or hurt. The greenette spat again, "I will."

At this, the eighteen year old blonde charged at the greenette. As Rinto made a slash for Gumo's side, Gumo blocked it and made a thrust for the stomach. Rinto avoided it and the fight continued.

As for Seeu and Luki, Seeu had already made a dash to the pinkette and was prepared to stab him in the stomach as well. Luki had already seen through her plan and blocked easily. He made a quick thrust for her chest, but she blocked it though it was hard to; a small gash had made its way onto her face since she had swiped the sword upwards to defend.

Mikuo got in the middle of Seeu and Luki, managing to stop the two for a second before Luki pushed him out of the way of an incoming thrust from Seeu. He had managed to block it as soon as he had pushed his cousin out of the way.

Gumo made another lunge for Rinto, aiming at his heart. The blonde dodged and managed a thrust into Gumo's stomach. As the sword hit his skin, Gumo had started bleeding. Rinto pulled his sword back and a three inch long and maybe one inch wide gash was engraved on Gumo's stomach.

Mikuo, Luki, and Seeu noticed them and their swordplay stopped. Mikuo called out, "Are you hurt badly?"

"Eh? No! It's just a scratch!" Gumo called back, holding his hand to his wound. "Just a scratch!"

Rinto smirked and sheathed his sword. "Seeu, our work here is done. Come." He turned away and began to walk, his cousin following after him.

Gumo spat at the two as they walked away. He turned to his two friends and a weak smile decorated his face. "Just a scratch." As he prepared to walk away, he fell to his knees and the tealette and pinkette came rushing over to him immediately.

"Gumo! You're seriously injured!" Luki cried out and ripped off a piece of his clothing to dress the wound.

Mikuo became filled with rage. He looked at Luki, at Gumo, and then the direction the two Kagamine's walked off. Standing up, he ran after the two blondes.

Luki noticed this and screamed after him, "Mikuo!"

Gumo stopped the pinkette before he could stand. "It's fine. I would rather he doesn't see me die anyway."

* * *

**Author's Note: **New character, who dies XD Ah I'm such an evil writer. Well since this is going based off Romeo and Juliet, just with a happy ending, I had to have someone who dies. Gumo I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Ah, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Really sorry I discontinued "A Lover's Way" and "A Night With A Twist", I lost all my ideas for those two stories. Oops. I'm trying to come up some ideas so I can release a new story. I want to do it based off fairy tales but I can't seem to figure out what to do. Ooh! I kinda just got an idea now! Ehehehe!~ Ooh, well getting back to the chapter.

I wanted to add Lenka in somehow, considering how she is apart of the "Kagamine Four"; as I like to call Rin, Len, Rinto and Lenka. I decided that Rin somehow can talk to her deceased sister and the result came as basically her passing out and meeting her sister. Lenka is also sixteen when Rin is talking to her by the way.

As for who will be the one to die between Seeu and Rinto, I find it pretty obvious who is gonna die. But who knows? I could make it the other...I am the writer~

Ahahahaha. Ah, well that wraps up this Author's Note. Good bye my lovelies!~ Look forward to the next chapter from moi!~


End file.
